kung_fu_pandafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Jack Black
thumb|230pxThomas Jacob Black, dit Jack Black, est un acteur, chanteur, producteur, compositeur, humoriste et scénariste américain né le 28 août 1969 à Hermosa Beach (Californie). Révélé au début des années 2000 en tête d'affiche des comédies L'Amour extra-large et Rock Academy, il a connu un succès international en 2005 avec le remake de King Kong, et en 2006 avec la romance The Holiday. Depuis 2009, il prête sa voix à Po, le héros de la franchise d'animation Kung Fu Panda. Sommaire afficher Biographie Jeunesse et débuts Jack Black est né le 28 août 1969 à Hermosa Beach en Californie. Il est le fils de Judith Love (née Cohen), qui travaille sur le Télescope spatial Hubble et qui est aussi écrivain, et de Thomas William Black. Sa mère est née juive, et son père s'est converti au judaïsme. Black a été élevé dans la Foi hébraïque et a célébré sa Bar Mitzvah. Après des études à l'Université de Los Angeles, il intègre la troupe de théâtre du comédien Tim Robbins. C'est dans Bob Roberts, réalisé par ce dernier, qu'il fait ses débuts sur grand écran en 1992. Il parcourt les années 1990 en enchaînant les seconds rôles dans des productions hollywoodiennes : Tony Scott, en particulier, le sollicite pour True Romance''en 1993, ''Le Fan en 1996, et Ennemi d'État en 1998. Il évolue aussi dans des grosses productions comme Demolition Man, Waterworld, et Le Chacal, mais réussit aussi à percer dans un registre comique avec Disjoncté, première réalisation de Ben Stiller, avec Jim Carrey dans le rôle-titre, puis en intégrant la même année le casting chorale de la satire Mars Attacks!, signée Tim Burton. Années 2000 : révélation comique En juin 2011, à la première australienne de Kung-Fu Panda 2. C'est néanmoins en 2000 qu'il parvient à s'imposer, en jouant le meilleur ami de John Cusack dans l'acclamée comédie dramatique High Fidelity, de Stephen Frears, qui lui permet d'enfin hériter d'un personnage bien charpenté. L'année suivante, il s'impose enfin en tête d'affiche en portant la comédie potache L'Amour extra-large, des frères Farrelly, et où il a pour partenaire Gwyneth Paltrow. Il persévère dans le genre en 2002, en portant le plus risqué Orange County, de Jake Kasdan, face au jeune Colin Hanks. Mais c'est en 2003, en professeur peu académique de la comédie dramatique Rock Academy, de Richard Linklater, qu'il parvient à confirmer comme valeur sûre de la comédie américaine. Il parvient alors à s'atteler à des projets personnels, misant également sur sa passion pour la musique. Il est en effet très populaire outre-Atlantique en tant que chanteur et guitariste du groupe de rock Tenacious D avec son partenaire Kyle Gass. Ainsi, en 2003, il produit, écrit et joue dans Tenacious D: The Complete Masterworks, et en 2006 porte le délirant Super Nacho, de Jared Hess, en incarnant un catcheur haut en couleur. Il continue à côtoyer le gratin de la comédie hollywoodienne : en 2004, il retrouve Ben Stiller, cette fois, d'égal à égal, pour Envy, de Barry Levinson ; et en 2008, la star l'invite à intégrer la distribution principale de sa satire Tonnerre sous les tropiques. Black est dès lors considéré comme faisant partie du Frat Pack, qui regroupe les acteurs comiques hollywoodiens du moment, comme Ben Stiller, Will Ferrell, Vince Vaughn, Steve Carell et les frères Owen et Luke Wilson7. Parallèlement, il parvient à collaborer avec des cinéastes reconnus, et dans des genres différents : en 2005, Peter Jackson, le dirige dans son remake de King Kong, après l'avoir découvert dans une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux pour la chaîne MTV8. Et en 2006, la vétérante de la comédie romantique Nancy Meyers l'érige en héros romantique dans The Holiday, où l'acteur a pour partenaire la star Kate Winslet. Ces deux films connaissent un succès commercial énorme à travers le monde. Et à partir de 2009, il confirme ce star-power en étant choisi par les studios Dreamworks pour prêter sa voix au héros de leur nouvelle franchise d'animation, Kung Fu Panda. De plus, il prête sa voix, mais aussi son physique à Eddie Riggs, héros du jeu vidéo Brütal Legend''9. Années 2010 : confirmation en demi-teinte En octobre 2015, à la première mondiale de ''Chair de poule. Des cinéastes plus indépendants le sollicitent dès la fin des années 2000 : en 2008, il est ainsi le moteur comique de la comédie Soyez sympas, rembobinez, de Michel Gondry, tandis que le très indie Noah Baumbach le dirige dans Margot va au mariage, aux côtés de Nicole Kidman et Jennifer Jason Leigh. Deux jolis succès critiques. Mais les choses se compliquent par la suite : en 2009, la satire L'An 1 : Des débuts difficiles, d'Harold Ramis, est un flop. Tout comme en 2011 la comédie d'aventures Les Voyages de Gulliver, de Rob Letterman, dont il est cette fois la vedette. Et The Big Year, de David Frankel, dont il partage l'affiche avec Owen Wilson et Steve Martin, est un autre échec. En 2012, il peut compter sur Richard Linklater pour le relancer : la comédie noire Bernie parvient à amener l'acteur sur un terrain inexploré, lui permettant de livrer une performance saluée par la critique. En revanche, en 2015, la buddy comedy The D Train, de Jarrad Paul et Andrew Mogel, passe inaperçue. Et la série The Brink, satire politique diffusée par la chaîne HBO, dont il partage l'affiche avec Tim Robbins, elle ne connaît qu'une seule saison, faute d'audiences et de critiques satisfaisantes. L'acteur a néanmoins déjà accepté de porter une franchise commerciale pour la jeunesse : il est en effet attendu pour début 2016 en tête d'affiche de l'adaptation Chair de poule, signée Rob Letterman, le réalisateur de Gulliver. Les critiques sont positives, et le box-office satisfaisant. Et depuis 2015, il apparaît aux côtés de George Clooney dans les campagnes publicitaires de la marque Nespresso, succédant ainsi au français Jean Dujardin dans le rôle du faire-valoir comique. Vie privée Il est marié depuis 2006 avec Tanya Haden (en). Ils ont deux enfants : Samuel Jason (2006) et Thomas David (2008), nés à Los Angeles. Chanteur Jack Black en 2006. Black, également connu sous le surnom de « JB » ou « Jables », est le chanteur principal du groupe de rock acoustique à portée comique Tenacious D. Ils ont réalisé à ce jour trois albums, le premier étant nommé Tenacious D, le second The Pick Of Destiny, et le troisième Rize of the Fenix. Deux chansons du groupe ont été utilisées dans des jeux vidéo : The Metal dans Guitar Hero 3: Legends of Rock, et Master Exploder dans Guitar Hero: Van Halen. En tant que chanteur de Tenacious D, Jack Black est caractérisé par une voix hors-norme, extrêmement puissante, qu'il utilise notamment dans la chanson Master Exploder. Jack Black est ami avec Dave Grohl, leader du groupe Foo Fighters. Il apparaît dans les clips du groupe : Learn To Fly, Low et The One, ainsi que sur la chanson cachée I Am The Warlock de l'album Probot. Il prête également ses talents musicaux au groupe Queens of the Stone Age sur la chanson Burn the Witch, et a enregistré un duo avec Meat Loaf sur son dernier album (Like a Rose). Meat Loaf participe lui-même à l'album The Pick of Destiny de Tenacious D, dans lequel il interprète le père du jeune Jack. Jack Black est apparu aussi dans les clips suivants : Sexx Laws (Beck), I Want You So Hard (The Eagles of Death Metal), Things I Want (Sum 41), Push (Dio), Photograph(Weezer), Try it Out (Skrillex ft Alvin Risk), Ugly Boy (Die Antwoord). Filmographie Cinéma Longs métrages * 1992 : Bob Roberts de Tim Robbins : Roger Davis * 1993 : True Romance de Tony Scott : employé de cinéma (scène coupée) * 1993 : Airborne de Rob S. Bowman : Augie * 1993 : Demolition Man de Marco Brambilla : Wasteland Scrap * 1994 : justice aveugle (en) (Blind Justice) de Richard Spence (en) : un soldat * 1994 : L'Histoire sans fin 3 : Retour à Fantasia : Slip * 1995 : Bye Bye Love de Sam Weisman : le DJ * 1995 : Waterworld de Kevin Reynolds: le pilote * 1995 : La Dernière Marche de Tim Robbins : Craig Poncelet * 1996 : Crossworlds (en) de Krishna Rao (en) : Steve * 1996 : Bio-Dome (en) de Jason Bloom (en) : Tenacious D * 1996 : Disjoncté (The Cable Guy) de Ben Stiller : Rick * 1996 : Le Fan (The Fan) de Tony Scott : le technicien télé * 1996 : Mars Attacks! de Tim Burton : Billy Glenn Norris * 1997 : Bongwater de Richard Sears : Devlin * 1997 : Le Chacal de Michael Caton-Jones : Ian Lamont * 1998 : Johnny Skidmarks (en) de John Raffo : Jerry * 1998 : Souviens-toi... l'été dernier 2 de Danny Cannon : Titus Telesco * 1998 : Ennemi d'État de Tony Scott : Fiedler * 1999 : Broadway, 39e rue (Cradle Will Rock) de Tim Robbins : Sid * 1999 : Destinataire inconnu de Peter Chan : Fisherman * 1999 : Jesus' Son (en) d'Alison Maclean (en) : Georgie * 2000 : High Fidelity de Stephen Frears : Barry * 2001 : Diablesse de Dennis Dugan : J.D. McNugent * 2001 : Frank's Book de R.A. White : Performance Hipster * 2001 : L'Amour extra-large des frères Farrelly : Hal Larson * 2002 : Run Ronnie Run (en) de Troy Miller : le ramoneur en chef * 2002 : Orange County de Jake Kasdan : Lance Brumder * 2003 : Melvin Goes to Dinner, de Bob Odenkirk : le patient fou * 2003 : Rock Academy de Richard Linklater : Dewey Finn * 2003 : Tenacious D: The Complete Masterworks (vidéo) - également producteur et scénariste * 2004 : Envy de Barry Levinson : Nick Vanderpark * 2004 : Présentateur vedette : La Légende de Ron Burgundy d'Adam McKay : le motard (caméo) * 2005 : King Kong de Peter Jackson : Carl Denham * 2006 : Super Nacho de Jared Hess : Nacho * 2006 : The Holiday de Nancy Meyers : Miles * 2006 : Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny de Liam Lynch (en) : JB * 2007 : Walk Hard : L'Histoire de Dewey Cox de Jake Kasdan : Paul McCartney(caméo) * 2008 : Soyez sympas, rembobinez de Michel Gondry : Jerry * 2008 : Margot va au mariage de Noah Baumbach : Malcolm * 2008 : Tonnerre sous les tropiques de Ben Stiller : Jeff « Fats » Portnoy * 2009 : L'An 1 : Des débuts difficiles d'Harold Ramis : Zed * 2011 : Les Voyages de Gulliver de Rob Letterman : Lemuel Gulliver * 2011 : The Big Year de David Frankel * 2011 : Les Muppets, le retour de James Bobin : Lui-même * 2012 : Bernie de Richard Linklater : Bernhardt « Bernie » Tiede * 2014 : Sex Tape de Jake Kasdan : le propriétaire de YouPorn * 2015 : The D Train de Jarrad Paul et Andrew Mogel: Dan Landsman * 2015 : Chair de poule (Goosebumps) de Rob Letterman : R. L. Stine * Longs métrages d'animation ** 2002 : L'Âge de glace : Zeke (voix originale) ** 2004 : Gang de requins : Lenny (voix originale) ** 2008 : Kung Fu Panda : Po (voix originale) ** 2009 : Kung Fu Panda : Les Secrets des cinq cyclones : Po (voix originale) ** 2010 : Kung Fu Panda : Bonnes fêtes : Po (voix originale) ** 2011 : Kung Fu Panda 2 : Po (voix originale) ** 2016 : Kung Fu Panda 3 : Po (voix originale) Télévision ** 1984 : L'Homme qui tombe à pic (The Fall Guy) : Chuck, l'ami de Colt (Colt jeune), saison 3, épisode 22 : Un héros pour l'éternité (Old Heroes Never Die) ** 1991 : Our Shining Moment de Mark Tinker : l'adolescent skater ** 1993 : Corky, un adolescent pas comme les autres (Life Goes On) : un skinhead, saison 4, épisode 11 : Sale affaire (Incident on main) ** 1993 : Marked for Murder : le voleur de voiture ** 1993 : Bienvenue en Alaska (Northern Exposure) : Kevin Wilkins, saison 5, épisode 5 : Au milieu ne coule pas de rivière (A river doesn't run throught it) ** 1994 : Le Silence de l'innocent (en) (The innocent) : Marty Prago, réalisé par Mimi Leder ** 1995 : X-Files : Aux frontières du réel, épisode Coup de foudre (3.3) : Bart « Zero » Liquori ** 1999 : Heat Vision and Jack (en) : Jack ** 1999 : Tenacious D : JB - également producteur et compositeur ** 2003 : Computerman (en) : Computerman - également producteur ** 2003 : Will & Grace : Dr. Isaac Hershberg, épisode L'Homme en blanc (Nice in white satin), saison 6, épisode 7 ** 2004 : Cracking Up : Bruce Philapousis, saison 1, épisode 3 : Scared Straight ** 2004 : Laser Fart: The Elegant Hunter, saison 1, épisode 2 ** 2005 : Laser Fart: The Elegant Hunter, saison 1, épisode 8 ** 2007 : Yo Gabba Gabba!, épisode Nouveaux Amis, saison 1, épisode 23 ** 2008 : Sesame Street : Jack, épisode 4161. (Vidéo qui fut massivement parodiée sur internet)10 ** 2009 : The Office : Sam, saison 5, épisode 14/15 : Stress Relief ** 2009 : Community : Buddy - saison 1, épisode 13 ** 2013 : Drunk History : Elvis Presley, saison 1, épisode 1 : Washington DC ** 2015 : The Brink : Alex Talbot Jeux vidéo Jack Black a prêté son visage, sa voix, ainsi que son humour déjanté et rock au personnage principal, Eddie Riggs, du jeu Brütal Legend, aux côtés d'autres stars et légendes du rock/metal telles que Ozzy Osbourne, Lemmy Kilmister et Rob Halford. Clips ** 1999 : Apparition dans le clip Learn to fly du groupe de rock Foo Fighters. ** 2002 : Apparition dans le clip Low du groupe de rock Foo Fighters. ** 2014 : Apparition dans le clip Ugly Boy du groupe sud-africain Die Antwoord : le borgne vêtu en survêtement fumant le cigare. Voix françaises En France, Philippe Bozo et Christophe Lemoine sont les voix françaises régulières en alternance de Jack Black. Il y a aussi Manu Payet qui le double pour le personnage de Po dans la saga Kung Fu Panda. * *; En France Catégorie:Doubleur Catégorie:Page à retraduire